renesmee's stuffed animals
by silvereyed angel
Summary: Renesmee's thoughts about her family and certain events in her live. Brought with a few very cuddly stuffed animals... three shot.
1. making the family

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Please read the twilight saga first, you will understand the story way better people!**

**I sadly don't own the twilight saga, but you still have to read it…**

**Go! Read! Now!**

**So for the people who are reading and loving the twilight sage, here are my thoughts on Renesmee...**

**It's not the rest of forever… just a random little thing that popped in my head.**

**It is a bit pointless, especially in the beginning, but I thought it was pretty cute ^.^  
Please enjoy...**

**Renesmee's stuffed animals****...?**

Renesmee POV

I was sitting in my room in the cottage. For once, I was alone. It felt a bit strange...

Even my Jacob was not here, because he was on wolf patrol.

Normally I was surrounded with people. Not that I minded, I loved having everyone around me. Still it was nice to have some time for myself, I thought, as I looked over to my most precious belongings. My stuffed animals. Apart from of course my Mother and Father, Jacob, aunt rose, aunt Alice, uncle Emmett and...

One particularly bear caught my eye, something about it seemed familiar.

It was big, cuddly and had a funny grin on its face. It reminded me of uncle Emmett.

Uncle Emmett was funny too. He always knew how to cheer me up.

Not that I was sad a lot. I just had some times I wasn't as cheerful.

Mom said it was normal, dad said it was thirst. Grandfather Carlisle said it was the growth spurts.

Uncle Emmett then always told me it was a little annoying and giggling puff ball that was ringing inside of my pretty head.

The image of a puffball inside of me made me laugh. My family had liked it too, because the next day They had bought me a giant puffy ball. Almost bigger than Alice!

My Jacob almost chocked in laughter, but now he liked the puff.

Uncle Emmett was a really good Uncle, although I saw him more as a really big brother.  
sometimes we would wrestle with each other, over really pointless things.

Like this morning, when he grabbed the last cookie Rachel had made for me and Jacob and stuffed it in his mouth.

He didn't even like cookies! I had wanted to share the last one for when Seth would come over and now that plan was ruined. So I sprang at him. Put my arms around his neck and grounded my feet on his back.

I refused to let go until he apologised, he considered. Made a quick movement and got me somehow trapped in his marble like arms.

Emmett walked out of the house and threw me at least 20 feet up in the air, before he caught me and put me on the front porch steps.

After that he made a run to Rachel's new house and brought me a new bucket of cookies.

That was typical Emmett. Strong and a bit rough, but still very sweet like.

I once told him that and he started to tickle me, but I could see he liked to hear that.

I walked over to the bear and picked it up. It was really big, like uncle Emmett, I always loved it when he picked me up and carried me around on his shoulders.

The bear was black with white paws and a white belly.

The little black dots, known as the eyes, looked like uncle Emmett's when he was hungry.

I didn't like his eyes when he was hungry.

Not like my Jacob's eyes. They were a beautiful kind of black.

I put the Emmett-bear on my bed, right next to one of my favourite animals. My Jacob-wolf. It was red, but not the kind of russet Jacob's fur was, his fur was much prettier.

I loved Jacob both in his normal and wolf form. I always felt good around him. He was always there if I needed him. Like he could feel it.

I loved all of the wolves and the wolf girls, but Jacob was and would always be the best.

He took my out running sometimes and I could ride on his back, or he would just lay down and I could play next to him, he didn't even mind me playing on him, it was fun playing with his fur.

Yet, he didn't even mind me biting him. Daddy told me not to do that, but Jacob didn't seem to mind and he tasted very good. Not drinkable, just good.

He would never get tired of playing my favourite game with me. Although my favourite game changed a lot. Every few months.

Right now, it was hide and seek. Really big hide and seek. We would play it in the mountains. I thought about yesterday, when I hided in a little lake and he couldn't find me, because he couldn't smell me in the water. I had to come to the surface eventually, I could hold my breathe long. Longer then grandpa Charlie could, even longer than Billy could, Jacob's father. Almost a third grandfather to me. I loved his little red house. It made me think of Jacob's fur and the stories Billy told me were wonderful. I could listen to him for hours. Usually I sat on Jacob's lap while listening, biting him when it got dangerous or exciting until he thought it was better to go home. He then would drive me back with his rabbit-car – didn't knew why he called it that, it didn't even look like a rabbit— and at home I would show all of my family members the stories like I imagined them. Then my mom, dad, Jacob or any other member of my family brought me to the cottage. I especially loved it when my mom and Jacob brought me. There I dreamed about wolves, old legends and happiness in the end

Billy was a great story teller, like he was a great quileute leader.

I had quite a few wolf teddies. One of them white and grey, but with a brown, sharp snout seemed to look at me. I picked him up to and put him next to my Jacob-wolf.

The three of them looked nice, but something was missing. They looked lonely.

I looked around. Maybe I could get them some more company.

I had a lot of stuffed toys. I always asked a few as presents and because I got a lot of presents from my very big family, I had a lot of stuffed toys.

I walked to the end of my bed. There sat the two stuffed toys my mom and dad gave my when I was six months old.

A wild cat, not lion like. Smaller, more slender. The other one was a cute white little sheep.

A lamb.

It made me think of the human memory I had of my mother.

Of course this teddy wasn't covered in blood, but it had a very happy face. Just like my mother in that memory. Just like I remembered her before I could see. When it was dark, but I could still feel her.

I couldn't describe it; I once tried it with grandfather Carlisle. He looked very interested, but even my smart grandfather couldn't really understand. I tried to show him, usually my gift cleared things up, but it only got him more confused. So I didn't mention it again.

Still, that time before I could see remembered me of the lamb. Soft, lovable. I felt incredibly safe, warm and cushy. I already knew and loved my mother back then, and I knew she had loved and known me too back then. That hadn't changed a thing since then. My mother and I understood each other in a way only my mind reader for a father could understand a little

She was beautiful in that one memory, human beautiful. Like Jacob.

Now she was beautiful too, but in another way. More graceful and fast. Like the small wildcat.

I could always talk to my mother; she had a really complex mind and beauty a beauty other then her face in it. Of course I heard the story about how my parents fell in love. – it was one of my favourite bed time stories, where other stories bored me quickly, that one I could listen to forever —

I loved my mother immensely; she always knew what I needed. She could even shield us when we were talking about stuff we didn't want my father to hear our thoughts about, but usually just to tease him.

I decided to put the wildcat next to the Jacob-wolf, but didn't forget he lamb. I really liked it, so I put it next to my pillow. It seemed to belong there. Like the wildcat belonged with the others.

It was like I was making a family out of my stuffed toys.

It had mom, Jacob, uncle Emmett and even grandpa Billy.

I looked at all of my other stuffed animals.

they all looked just like teddies. Not like the almost living ones sitting on my bed

Maybe in my closet…

I opened the door to my closet, full with clothes, shoes, accessories and of course, my toys and my stuffies.

I saw one sitting at a shelve; it was a mean looking snake. I shuddered. I put it there because it scared me. For some reason I didn't wanted it to be given to charity, like my grandmother Esmee had suggested. I didn't want it close, but still felt it had to be kept near. To make sure it didn't do anything bad.

On the floor of my closet was a little set of birds. Red ones, yellow ones, and even a blue one.

I liked one more then the others. It was a small, silk black bird. Very pretty, but also looking like it hided something you didn't expect. Like she wasn't as cute and vulnerable as it looked like.  
the eyes did it. They looked caring, strong and happy, but mostly a bit staring, like it stared at something yet to come.

It looked like my aunt Alice

My aunt Alice was the first one that took me to the big city. Mom, dad, Jacob, Rose and my grandparents came with us, but it was thanks to her I could actually go.

She had talked to dad for days, pleading him to let me go. Jacob, knowing I wanted to go, but hesitant because I could get hurt or scared, was easily brought to our side, when she told him he could bring Quill and Claire if he wanted. Claire because I really liked her, and Quill would mean an extra safety for me. Quill also meant that he could co car shopping with him.

It had been a wonderful day; of course Alice hadn't been able to see what was going to happen because she couldn't see me or any werewolf with her gift.

Her gift still became in handy when she saw when it was going to storm and we would go and play sports. Sometimes joined by some werewolves. Such events were both thrilling and hilarious.

Thrilling because the games always got very intense, especially with the speed of vampires and werewolves.

Hilarious because, well, vampires and werewolves…

I loved my aunt Alice; she always was there to help me with exactly what I needed at that moment.

She always dressed me in pretty clothes and I loved watching her and my mother talk. They were sisters and best friends.

So I decided to put the Alice-bird next to the Bella-cat.

It looked nice there, but something was missing. Like a person in the middle of the sun, without a shadow.

No, that didn't get it.

It was like summer without spring and the dog I saw in the park, aunt Alice and uncle Jasper took me, that had lost his Frisbee.

Suddenly, I got it. Jasper was missing. Alice needed Jasper, Jasper needed Alice. Simple.

I searched my whole room and closet next looking for something that would look like Jasper.

I didn't found it, but I did found a very beautiful looking peafowl.

It was royal blue, with emerald green and pretty feathers that looked and felt very realistic.

It wasn't only beautiful. It looked very sweet and caring, like the way my aunt Rosalie looked at me.

Aunt Rosalie was very beautiful, even for a vampire, but her soul was prettier. The ones who

knew that –and the ones that weren't on her very dangerous blacklist— would agree with me on that.

Believe me; Rosalie could be really scary if she wanted to. Like the one time she and Emmett took me to a playground, something I enjoyed a lot when I was about a year old. Looking like a four year old I didn't seem unusual. Still people looked at me funny, sometimes even stared. They found me very interesting, partly because Alice made me wear a dress and a golden bow in my hair.

One man in particularly thought I was something interesting and grabbed my dress after I sled down the older kid's slide. He tried to run away. I didn't like him, he didn't smell good.  
even before I could react Rosalie stood in front of the man. I think it was also her beauty that made him stop, because a really weird smirk spread across his face.  
He quickly changed the smirk in to a very, very scared expression. Aunt Rosalie didn't even needed Emmett's big posture to scare him off. –even though that certainly helped his decision—

The look in her eyes was probably one of the most scary I had ever seen. It almost topped the look on Jacob's face when he found out about what happened.

Rosalie was always there for me to talk with. She always had good advice and helped me on her own way. Not like Alice, pleading for days, but softly seducing and leading everyone in the direction she wanted them to go. After she did something like that, she always winked at me and smiled her beautiful smile. Better than the human toothpaste folder I saw at grandfather Charlie's house.

I decided to put the peafowl next to the bear, it fitted. As Rosalie and Emmett fitted together.

I started to look around again, searched every little part of my room, but didn't find anything that looked good. I sat on my bed, next to the stuffed animals and huffed. I wanted to finish the Teddy-family.

I decided to go to my room in the big house. I got stuffed animals there too.

Giggling about the fact how absurdly many gifts I always got I put the stuffies in a box and darted out of my bedroom.

The house was still empty, I didn't need to check. I could hear there was nobody home.

I had no idea where my mom could be; maybe she was out hunting with dad and some others.

I wasn't used to being alone, but I didn't mind right now, my partly vampire mind was easily distracted and right now I was busy with my animal family.

I still gave a look into the living room. It was so my mom, the living room. Out of the stories I got my grandmother Esmee sort of made the cottage. She did, of course, a brilliant job.

In the living room I saw that someone, probably Jacob, had forgotten to turn out a lamp.

I walked towards it to turn it off, when I saw one of my older stuffed animals.

It was my first, actually. A tiger, orange and black. It looked sweet and caring. Totally not like a dangerous tiger. More like a cat, a really sweet 'you just have to love it' tiger-cat.

I got it from Esmee, naturally.

My grandmother. Esmee. Probably the sweetest person you will ever meet. Everybody knows that, it's not really a secret. Even normal humans know she is. She 'adopted' all these children for crying out loud.

She always holds the peace between everyone, like Jacob and Rosalie, or my dad and Alice.

It's not really fighting. Just really not agreeing with each other…

Like that time Alice and Rosalie wanted me to go to school, and my father and Jacob being downright against it.

I didn't like the idea of going to school. There would be a lot of people there, and my growing would be clearly visible. Also, I would be so much smarter then the kids that looked the same age as me.

Not only because I remembered right about everything. Also because my mind got smarter and more grown even faster then my body.

It would be really complicated and I would miss a lot of time with my family. I included the wolf-family to that.

On the other hand, I had always been really curious and I was really interested in how school would be.

Rosalie said we could age me really high, like six, when I looked 4. I could grow into six and higher in a few months and people would think I just started to grow late.

After that we could transfer me to another school and make the same scheme again.

I thought it was pretty smart, but still my father didn't want to take the risk.

'I thought you were always the one wanting to protect our secret.' He stated, almost angry.

'It is too dangerous,' Jacob agreed. 'do you want her getting hurt? I want you to bet she will.' He huffed.

He would only calm down after I put my hand on his arm and send him calming images.

My dad spoke again: 'if they find out about her and start to investigate us. What do you think will happen? The first priority should be her and our safety.' He and Rosalie glared at each other.

I just looked at them, sitting with my legs crossed on the floor, from one to the other.

Esmee came with the solution. She was really good at that sort of stuff. Almost as good as she was at building perfect houses.

Esmee always made solutions. When I had to choose between going to la Push with Jacob, shopping with Alice, doing some research with grandfather Carlisle, or going hunting with my parents.

She would always make it turn out right.

Eventually everyone agreed that I would go to school when the growing was slow enough, like Huilen had told us. It wouldn't happen within a few years, but everybody was happy with it. Even I was. Witch was what it was all about. I would go to school, with minimum risk and I would be a few years older, still smarter, faster and stronger then others, but I was becoming good at acting normal.

Everybody got its way

That's Esmee.

I put the cat-Esmee in the box and turned off the light. After that I walked out the front doors and down our pavement.  
As I started to run, the box securely in my hands, absent minded flitting through the familiar path to the great house I thought of who more were there in my young but overfull life.

And would I find all of them?

**Sorry for the total ****pointlessness of this story...**

**This story is focused on Renesmee and how I think she thinks about some things…**

**This turned out to become longer then I thought. **

**So ****let's continue some other time and see what our favourite half vampire is going to do next...**


	2. where's the family?

**Omg, yay, ****its chapter two!**

**I think this one's fast update is because of Simon's bane, by being my very first reviewer****, giving me some deserved criticism and said some really nice things too. So thank you…**

**I think my mother is going to kill me when she finds out I skipped my homework to write****…**

**Witch is why this story is shorter then the previous one****, that and my computer started to act weird : S**

**Enjoy...**

**Renesmee's stuffed animals **

I jumped over the water floating behind the main house. It was pretty dark already, probably about seven o'clock. I didn't mind, even in the dark I had a perfect eyesight.

I darted through the back door and froze. Something was wrong… very wrong.

I listened carefully my head bowed slightly to one side.

I sniffed, tasted the air.

Nothing.

I put the box with my stuffed animals on the ground. I listened again.

I realised that it was strange that I didn't hear anything, the house was completely quiet and still.

No ruffling of papers from books or documents. No talking, no walking, no movements.

Not even grandmother Esmee making dinner for me, Jacob and probably a few members of his pack.

Where was everybody?

Easily as my mind was distracted, my eye got catched by...  
a stuffed animal!

Happily I ran to the closet. On top of it was an Owl. A pretty, smart looking owl.

I jumped and grabbed the animal off the closet. I held it in my hands and looked at it.

I had found my grandfather Carlisle.

This animal suited him perfectly.

Lethal, but too serene to be dangerous. Smart, wise and protective.

My grandfather Carlisle, the most caring, strong and serene person ever.

He was the leader of my family, like Jacob and Sam were the leaders of their packs.

It wasn't Alpha like. Everybody chose to listen to him. Even the Alphas.

He cared so much for me, although he always made me lay down to take my size and made me do tests to see how smart I was. How old my brain was…

He did it to help me and I gladly did it. Me myself was curious about my growth to.  
I mean, I looked six, maybe seven, but it was a bit confusing sometimes, because I had the brain age of a really smart fifteen year old. With child like reflexes and preferences of course.

I once smart talked a man in the park, by telling him that for a fact, black people had been here on earth earlier then blank people. Only later humans started to travel and their skin colour had changed.

I didn't tell him that later, skins also started to glitter, but I didn't even got the chance to not tell him, because he walked away from me, muttering about crazy kids, know it all's and a few words I didn't like and was told by my grandfather Carlisle never to say.

He calmly had explained to me that human children didn't know that kind of stuff and some people didn't understand why I did.

I felt sorry for the man.

One of the nicest memories I have of my grandfather is when he took me to a doctor meeting about scientific math.

They couldn't find the answer to a question on how to cure people with too many red blood cells.

After they had left the room I had looked at the blackboard and wrote down the answer.

Carlisle had this really proud expression in his eyes and wondered if he could teach me some more difficult forms of math. Since then I got heavily tutored, to Jacob's dismay.  
I loved it; me and my grandfather had fun with solving difficult math problems and even made an uncrackable secret code.

Not only was he serious and smart, he was friendly and funny too.

I put the owl in the box. In the back of my head still wondering where my family could be.

I knew Jacob was on wolf patrol. Alice had taken Jasper with her to go shopping, Emmett and Rosalie were probably hunting, but I had no idea where the rest of my family was.

I walked up the stairs. The box in my arms.

I carried it to my second room. It was on the second floor, once it had belonged to my father, but now it was mine, because dad had the cottage and mom.

I opened the door with my elbow and walked inside.

In my room stood a bed and a desk with a laptop on it. Naturally this room also had quite a few stuffed cuties. I looked at my laptop. I liked surfing on the internet. Seth had told me how to, he was pretty good with computers.

Next to the laptop sat four brown dog cutesies. One dark and one light brown. One, more black like and one reddish brown, not like Jacob. More brown.

I smiled, this should, of course, be Seth, Leah, Quill and Embry.

Seth was one of the first to join Jacob's pack. After him had followed his sister Leah.  
Later, after the little confrontation between the two packs and the Volturi had been gone. Quill and Embry got part of Jacob's wolf pack too.

I always loved hanging out with them; Leah had finally found some peace with a guy called Eric. I didn't knew him, never actually met him, but he made her soften up.

Quill's Claire had been one of my playmates when I was younger; four of us (Jake, Quill, Claire and me) went to the La Push beach a lot.

Poor Embry was still single, although Poor was a bit out of place. Girls were highly interested in him.  
The muscles and the mystery clearly revolving around werewolves attracted them apparently.

The main thing about all of them was that they were incredibly funny, especially with each other, constantly teasing and fooling around. I loved their unashamed randomness.

At one of their bonfires, after Billy and the other elders had told some stories, they had tried to get Sam and Paul to write the names of their girlfriends on their faces with ash from the fire. Emily and Rachel had really liked the idea, so eventually they had to.

At the end, everybody had written weird things all over their faces, arms and the boys over their bare chests and backs.

Smiling I put the stuffed toys in the box and started to look around for more familiar stuffed faces.

I decided to start with my bed. You can guess; it was covered in stuffed toys.  
I threw some of them restless over my shoulders; I stopped when I threw one against the vase Alice had made for me in her art-class. I wasn't surprised when I found one of Rosalie's silk pillows on the ground next to it, making sure it wouldn't brake.

After that I got more careful. Sat in the middle of my bed and examined the stuffed animals one by one.

I didn't get bored at all like most seven year olds (although I was younger in actual years) would get.

Not only because my mind wasn't easily bored, but also because I had a different story on every stuffed animal. Looking like someone or not.

Eventually I found a yellowish lion. It looked like the mountain lions my father usually hunted.

It was fun to watch that kind of hunt, because my father hunted somewhat like a mountain lion.

Like him, it was proud, strong and beautiful. Really strong minded, but also cuddly.

I laughed, my father wasn't actually cuddly. He was on the inside.

He had the kindest personality and he was very talented.

Once, my father had teached me how to play the piano, his favourite instrument.

He just scooped me off the couch where me and my mother had one of our reading sessions – really I got my reading addiction from her, no doubt---

He asked me if I wanted to play the piano with him, something I had always (at least 3 months) wanted to learn.

So that evening and part of the night, we sat at the piano, my mom watching amused and amazed.

I had always been able to learn really fast. I read books within a month and had learned to talk and walk so fast my family at first was really scared.

Now they were used to it and making the best out of it. I knew I grew fast and I wished that I wouldn't because everybody seemed so worried and sad about it.

When I had talked about it with my dad he immediately understood me. – okay, he's a mind reader, but he still understood me even without getting in my head--- He told me that they were only sad because they wanted to enjoy me as much as possible. The growing made that a little harder, but, as he told me, I only grew to be better and better…

As I was getting better at playing the piano. That evening had been so peaceful and fun!

Me and my father worked on the piano where he teached me about notes and accords. My mom, still reading in the love seat. Rosalie and Jacob in the middle of a discussion about some car parts they would use on Alice's yellow Porsche, while she was marvelling on the images of her car, changing every time they changed their mind. Jasper was lying on his back in front of the back glass wall. Looking through it at the stars. Carlisle had put another piece of wood in the fireplace, after witch he had gone back to the couch where Esmee was writing something in a book or journal. The warm glow of the fire making the picture warm and comfortable. On the other couch, Seth lied, snoring. While Emmett, Billy, Embry and Charlie were watching the basketball game. Quill had just left to bring Claire to bed.

Leah was lying on the ground in front of the TV, feet up in the air, skipping through pages of a magazine. She was totally comfortable with being here now.

I all noticed that at the same moment, while I was playing the piano. I had looked up to my father and noticed he was watching the happy family portrait too. He smiled at me and at that point, we both knew what the other was thinking. Without gifts and vampire stuff, just father and daughter.

I smiled at the Edward-lion, of course it was a lion, I should have known that from the beginning.

I had heard the line the LION and the LAMB often enough. My parent's love story.

My father had been so romantic and sweet, he still was. Always polite, but also happy and willing to do anything for any of us.

I put the lion in the box, carefully putting it next to the wildcat.

I sighed happily, because I found the stuffed animal representing my dad.

I wondered who was going to be next as I turned around.

Then smiling when I spotted a small hare, with very long ears, sitting on a shelve above my bed.

Waking towards it, climbing up to the shelve and grabbing it, I didn't even have to think who this was.

This was my lovable, clumsy, living his ordinary life with magic all around him, loving me and my mother even though we were part of the magic.

My grandfather Charlie…

Charlie was one of the persons that sticked to a decision when it was made.

He had once made the decision to not get involved in the magic involving us.

He didn't know his life was depending on the fact if he knew or not.

I was horrified by the idea of the Volturi coming here again. Getting to Charlie…

My weak, uncomfortable with feelings grandfather.

He was weak in body, compared to vampires and werewolves. Though his mind and will were very strong. He was always busy doing his job. I was proud I had a policeman for a grandfather. Even in a little town like Forks. He had taken me to the station a few times to meet his co workers and gave me a trip in the police car. He didn't talk much, nor did he do anything related to affection. I could tell he loved me the way he looked at me.

The only thing that I didn`t understand was why he'd given me a lecture about safe motorcycle use.

I knew Jacob had a bike, so did Jasper and my mother. I didn´t… I wasn't even old enough for it, let alone looked old enough for it. He was really careful about my health, physically most, he didn´t really know how to get along with my emotional and inner health.

About other things he was very calm; I was heavily impressed when he stopped a boy driving a motorcycle like a maniac, with a scared girl on the back. He had calmly helped her in the car next to me and had given the biker a yellow little paper and a helmet.

After that he stepped into the car and drove away.

Really a hare. My grandfather was and I loved him for it.

I got of the shelve and darted to the box. I put the hare in the box.

I heard something, there was someone downstairs.

I ran down the stairs, ready to jump in someone's arms.

Nobody was there; I really started to get worried, was my mind playing tricks on me?

Impossible, my mind did never play tricks on me.

Then again, what was going on today? I stood in the middle of the living room, nothing there, no sign someone had been here. I sat on the ground, where were they?

Across the living room I noticed a little red brown fox, looking at me.

It made me feel a little bit better, but the loneliness creeped up on me…

I got the fox and hugged it… maybe I was spoiled, but I certainly did not like everybody not being here…

**Yay, finished, so U liked it??**

**Hope so**

**This chapter is a little sad, but hey, that's what second chapters are for right?**

**Next one will be happier; I just wanted to show how Renesmee isn't always confident and happy. She must have a vulnerable side, shouldn't she...?**

**Let me know what you think **

**Love, silver**


	3. my fantastic family!

**Chapter 3**

**I am so sorry for the late update T.T**

**I was very, very busy **

**So this is the last chapter of Renesmee's stuffed animals…**

**:sniff: **

**Enjoy**

**Renesmee's stuffed animals.**

I sat in the living room, hugging the little fox in my hands. Wondering, wondering where my family possibly could be.  
I couldn't stand being alone, not so long, not so completely.

I looked at the fox and it seemed to stare back, as if it wanted to say: 'cheer up Nessie, you've got us!'

True, I got the stuffed family. I instantly felt better. 'Thank you!' My voice ringed at the fox.

He made me feel so much better. Like uncle Jasper.

Immediately I found myself jumping up and down. I found uncle Jasper; the little bird wouldn't be alone.

Jasper, my sweet, scared uncle. Always knowing exactly what you felt and he could make you feel all fuzzy and comfy when you were sad.

I remember the day that Billy had dragged Jacob off to his sister, not Rachel, the other one. Mom and Dad had gone off to do something in town, with somebody called J. Jenks. Usually Jasper went to him, but today Jasper stayed home. We had gone into the forest outside the house and Jasper had told me everything about all the creatures, plants and trees out there. He knew a lot.

We had played in the hills, Jasper thrilled with my happiness. It was fun to see him play just like I did.  
Others played like adults, but he knew and felt exactly like I felt and played with me.  
I had a lot of fun with him that day. He brought me to the most beautiful lake where we met Rosalie, Esmee and Carlisle. We went swimming; it had been so much fun.

Jasper and I always had fun. He could be pretty sneaky and had the most fun ideas.

Together, we once pulled a prank on my family. He had bought me a wig, pink with black strings.

The face of Aunt Rosalie was so funny. Of course Alice and my father had been in the secret.

The rest of them really thought I had painted my hair until they saw the hair was fake.

Uncle Jasper was really funny and nice, but also really strong. He was one of the best fighters ever.  
I had seen him, practising. It was so interesting to watch. Especially when he and Alice held a match.

I laughed. Uncle Jasper was the nicest, most sensitive fighter you would ever meet.

I ran up the stairs, back to the box and carefully put the fox next to the black bird.

I sighed; my vampire family was complete now.

I wondered what was missing. I thought about it and quickly got an idea.

Rosalie got all sorts of pairs in her room. A pair of two to sets of twenty, although I probably wouldn't need those.

I took the box with me and walked to Rosalie's and Emmett's room

Their room was really big and had lot's of space. I didn't know why they needed it, but I quickly shrugged it off. I was on a mission here.

I looked around, in every corner. A bit disappointed I got up. I didn't found anything.  
I sat on the ground, frowning, where could I find more Stuffies?

Looking at my right I noticed 5 sets of eyes looking at me. Surprised I looked back.  
I crawled over to the bed and glanced underneath it. A beautiful set of 5 hawks looked at me.

Grabbing them from underneath the bed, I thought about who they reminded me of.  
Hmm. I put them on Rosalie and Emmett's bed and looked at them.

They looked very stuffed, as if prepared for winter.

Alaska! I realised. It were the Denali's. Tanya and her family.

I had been over at them a lot. It was always a lot of fun.

Tanya and her family were different from the Cullen family. More reserved, they didn't trust easily.

But they loved me very much. They had teached me how to make a snowman and we had a really big snowball fight the last time we were there. Me, Jacob, Jasper and mom even got our hands on Emmett.

After we were done with him, he was completely soaked. The Denali's also got me great presents.

They got me my Ipod and my first cell phone, although I didn't use the phone very much, I liked listening to music. Seth had thought me how to put music on to it. I even got a few of my own and my fathers numbers on it.

That was about a year ago on my first birthday.

The Denali's were like our cousins, really friendly and also vegetarian.

I really hoped to see them again soon.

I grabbed the five toys and brought them over to the box. It was pretty full by now. Maybe space for two or three stuffed animals.  
So I went looking in Alice's room.  
It was a really nice room, nicely coloured and everything matched each other.  
I looked around in Alice's closet, maybe she would be there. I knew she wasn't I would've heard her, but I could always look right?

I didn't find Alice. Not even another member of my family. Although…

In the far corner of the HUGE closet stood a pair of stuffed horses.

I looked at them, they seemed so serene together. They were made for each other.

It weren't tamed horses you could tell. They looked free and ready to travel anywhere.  
So obvious of the rest of the world. Just being happy.

The left horse reminded me of my grandma Renee. So the right one must be Phil, her husband and my sort of granddad.

The first time I went to Florida was really exciting. I never had seen a place like it. So much sun and so much people. Of course my parents had to stay inside and stuff, but Jacob came too and he and grandma took my out in the city.

Grandma found it really weird that my mother and father had adopted me, like they told her. She had to be protected to, but accepted it and loved me immediately. Like I loved her in instantly in return.

She was easy lovable. Really free and doing what she liked to do. She seemed to forget sometimes what she was going to do, but that made her only nicer in my eyes.

They had taken me to the beach, nothing like la Push beach. Although la Push was prettier. This beach was. Really something. A lot of people and it was very warm. I had played in the sand for hours. Not getting a sunburn. Although grandma Renee seemed very worried about that.

Phil was exactly right for Grandma Renee. Nice and friendly. Young in years, like she was young in her behaviour. He was a baseball player, I would bet my family could beat him, but of course I couldn't say that. It wasn't fair, he was human after all. They do took us all bowling. I really liked the game. I scored 3 strikes in a row until my father told me to keep it easy. I did, I wanted the others to have fun too.  
in short, they were the nicest human pair I knew. Also the only human pair I knew, but that didn't count.

I put them in the box, almost completely filled, but I had no idea who I missed.

I grabbed the box and slowly went downstairs. Putting the box on the ground and grabbing all the stuffed animals out of it. Putting them on the kitchen table. I sat in a chair hugging my knees.

I knew who I was missing. I missed my real family.

I sighed. I hoped they would come back soon.

The clock dinged.

Once,

twice,

three,

four,

five,

six,

seven,

eight,

nine,

ten,

eleven and…

'SURPRISE MY DEAR RENESMEE!' I heard Aunt Rosalie yell.

IN a matter of seconds they walked through the back door, all kinds of wrapped gifts in their hands.

'Congratulations honey.' My father said. Kissing the top of my head.

I looked at them all confused; I hadn't seen them for the whole day and now this?

I saw Jacob smiling brightly at me, his pack and Sam and all the wolf-girls were there too. Also grinning.

Rosalie and Emmett were carrying the biggest cake I have ever seen through the now open back wall.

Alice and Jasper darted in behind them, hand in hand. 'Happy second birthday Nessie!' Alice said to me.

I looked in disbelieve at my parents and grandparents, standing next to my table full of stuffies.

'What?' I asked dumbly. 'It's your birthday Nessie!' Jacob exclaimed, picking me up and giving me a hug.

'It is?' I wondered. I hadn't thought about it. Oh…

'I forgot my birthday…' I said. Everybody started laughing.

Emmett approached me. 'Sweet little Renesmee. You're two years old now!' He also picked me up and gave me a bear hug. I didn't need too much oxygen. So I hugged him back before he put me down.

'Where have you all been today, I missed you so much?' I said, tears in my eyes.

Immediately everybody was around me.

'Shh, Nessie, we're so sorry!' 'Don't cry, we just wanted to surprise you.' And more comforting sentences.

'Yeah, I missed you, but I found something to do!' I said, smiling now.

'Everybody looked at me strange. 'What did you do honey?' my mother asked. Everybody looking curious now.

'I made my own family to keep me company, and I pointed at the table.

Everybody looked and a few of their mouths dropped.

'Renesmee, are those…?' Jasper began. 'THAT'S US!' Emmett finished.

'Wow.' Rosalie said and everybody walked to the table, except for Alice.

I grinned. 'You knew, right?' She nodded.

'That's why I got you this.' She gave me a stuffed animal.

A little white, beautiful swan.

It was me…

We spend the rest of the night celebrating my birthday.

I got lots of presents and everybody was happy. The wolves basically ate my cake, but I didn't mind.  
It had been one of the best nights of my life yet.  
Of course after the night I made everybody...

No, that's another story

The End…


End file.
